Herencia de la voluntad paralalela
by ssjsnake
Summary: El sexto Hokage, Hatake Kakashi cuetionandose porque sigue en el cargo de lider de la aldea, principalmente por la culpa que siente por sus compañeros fallecidos, tiene una nueva oportunidad de redención al conocer a una joven que se presenta a si misma como su hija.
1. Hatake Kakashi

El se despertó de su cama influenciado por la tenue luz que surgía desde el ventanal encima suyo, solo para recostarse en el costado de esta preguntándose cuanto tiempo llevaba ya en el cargo, seis años pensó, mucho tiempo para un cargo al que nunca aspiro en su vida a pesar de que esta se enmarco en sujetos que aspiraban y que lograron serlo, un Hokage.

Se cuestionaba porque seguía liderando a su aldea, que era lo que lo motivaba, dos imágenes surgían en su mente, un chico de cabello azabache con la mitad de su cuerpo aplastado por una gran roca que a pesar de eso sonreía por confiarle el futuro de la villa y el de _ella._ Inmediatamente aparecía otra imagen del mismo chico pero adulto, demacrado con su pelo negro teñido de un canoso blanco, con la mitad del rostro desfigurado y condenado a morir de una forma horrible, pero con la misma sonrisa de antaño, confiándole el futuro nuevamente a través de su sacrificio, aun cuando no pudo cumplir ninguna de las expectativas que le habían impuesto, no pudo proteger la aldea cuando más lo necesitaba y no pudo protegerla a ella cuando fue realmente necesario.

¿Por qué? Acaso su motivación era el de cumplir el anhelo de ese chico, acaso pensaba que la forma de corresponderle era el vivir la vida que ese joven deseaba. No era la primera vez que se cuestionaba acerca de esto, lo pensó cuando perdió por primera vez a su amigo, creyó que acudir tardamente a todos sus encuentros era un forma de decirse a sí mismo que su compañero continuaba con el…si, pensaba que ese era su penitencia por permitir que todos a su alrededor desaparecieran, era su castigo por no poder salvar a nadie. Lo pensó alguna vez en el pasado y lo volvía a pensar en el presente.

Hastiado de preguntarse lo mismo la mayoría de las veces en el mismo costado, se levanto para asearse, se vio al espejo solo para ver un rostro cansado, más de lo habitual, aunque quizá nadie lo vea, a decir verdad mas allá de sus compañeros y maestros, pocos han visto su rostro, ni siquiera la estatua que está en el monte de la aldea tiene el molde de su cara, cubriéndola con su habitual mascarilla. Pero estaba bien, para que querían ver el rostro de un fracaso andante, el honor de se hokage no compensaba la vergüenza de ser alguien que perdió a los que alguna vez amó.

Se dispuso a ir a su oficina para contribuir al progreso de la aldea, aunque la mayoría de las veces se reducía a puro papeleo burocrático, hacía tiempo que no sucedía algo extraordinario, la verdad los tiempos de paz para sujetos como él, eran de cierto incordio a no sentirse acostumbrado, sentía una especia de nostalgia al recordar los viejos tiempos donde el asesinar a otros shinobis era el pan de cada día, con la sola excusa de que era en pos de proteger la aldea le bastaba para tener una buena noche.

Se sentó en su habitual silla, y acomodó los papeles que cubrirían su cuota diaria, si, ese sería su día laboral, cuando estaba a punto de empezar el laburo, un golpe se oyó desde la puerta de madera, entrando su asistente. Esperaba que comenzara el tipico "buenos días" habitual, pero en vez de eso ella con un rostro algo preocupado o más bien consternado, mirándolo a los ojos de manera inquisitiva y articulando con sus labios de manera tajante dice:

En la mañana los guardias han encontrado una joven a las afueras de la aldea, cuando le preguntaron quien era esta se presento como a sí misma como Hatake Shiro, hija de Hatake Kakashi, el ninja copia.

…..¿Qué? Fue lo unico que pudieron decir sus encubiertos labios.


	2. Hatake Shiro

Intrigado, el sexto se mantenía en su asiento continuando los trámites rutinarios al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba quién era la misteriosa persona que decía ser su hija, su asistente le sugirió que esperara a que escoltaran a la joven a su oficina para que el la recibiera.

El no podía recordar si alguna de las mujeres con las que mantuvo una breve relación durante sus misiones en sus años más jóvenes le hubiera dado el aviso de algún embarazo, aunque no podía descartarlo se le hacía difícil el hecho de que no lo buscaran antes para darle a conocer el hecho, debido a que el ya sabía de antemano su propia popularidad como el "ninja copia de la hoja" por lo que encontrarle no era algo complicado, aun así, si ese fuera el caso porque se presentaba su supuesta hija sin ninguna compañía. " _Qué más da_ , _seguramente sea una broma"_ fue lo que dijo al mismo tiempo que suspiraba mientras oía el leve estruendo propio de la madera de la que estaba hecha la puerta abriéndose.

Lo primero que vio fue a su asistente por delante y a Kotetsu e Izumo por detrás guardando distancia entre ellos, ambos porteros de la aldea oculta de la Hoja iban uniformados con el uniforme estándar de la aldea -remodelado por el mismo Kakashi como uno de sus primeros actos como Hokage- iban con la vista al frente notándose la mirada de incomodidad y cierta curiosidad de la situación. Al medio de estos una joven de no más de trece años con una estatura acorde a edad, con el cabello corto a la altura del cuello y adornado con una bandana azul índigo, resaltando una placa metálica que en el medio se resaltaba el símbolo clásico de la aldea.

Si lo de la bandana ya era algo que lo tomo por sorpresa en un principio y supuso que a los que concurrían esa habitación igual, lo que lo descolo fue color de su pelo, un blanco tan puro casi como la nieve, blanco que solo había visto en dos personas, su padre y el mismo; los ojos incrédulos de Kakashi miraron el rostro de la joven, no era precisamente hermosa, pero si tenía cierto encanto que no se podía negar, "linda" fue lo que pensó. Se percato de los ojos de la niña, algo provocaron en el, sintió que los había visto antes, no sabía dónde, eran de un sombreado profundo pero que al mismo tiempo emitían un leve resplandor como si brillaran en plena oscuridad, lo que les daba cierto un toque de penumbra.

Movió sus ojos un poco más abajo hacia las mejillas y la nostalgia se apodero de él cuando pudo observar dos tatuajes en cada lado, de forma rectangular y de un color purpura, esta nostalgia se acrecentó cuando vio que los labios de la niña se curvaron para formar una sonrisa casi de oreja a oreja. _"Rin"_ fue el primero de muchos pensamientos que tuvo el sexto.

Por casi medio minuto se quedo inmutable en su asiento, su ayudante, así como los porteros buscaban en su mente algo para romper el hielo, obviamente notaron lo conmocionado que se veía el hombre, Kotetsu decidió hablar pero antes de decir algo se oyó " _déjennos solos por favor"_ fue la joven quien se atrevió a hablar en frente de todos, tanto la asistente como los porteros casi por inercia hicieron un gesto de afirmación y se retiraron inmediatamente.

Mientras ella se ubicaba en el asiente que daba frente al escritorio de Kakashi este no tuvo reparos en preguntar _¿Quién eres?_ El pudo notar como por un segundo los ojos de la niña se abrieron de par en par, así como su boca formo una pequeño y ovalado cero, agachando su cara para rápidamente levantarla nuevamente, reemplazando esa cara de asombro por un serena sonrisa y respondiendo _"Se que no lo sabes, pero creo que lo intuyes por lo menos, lo note por dos cosas"-_ _levanto un dedo- "primero, vi la cara que pusiste cuando viste mi cabello, tu mascara no te cubre todo, jeje" -_ _levanto un segundo dedo- "segundo_ _, de esta estoy segura, las marcas de mis mejillas son iguales a las de Mama así que más o menos creo que tienes alguna idea"_ –suspiro mientras volvía a sonreír- _"¿quieres otra pista?_ _Ella fijo su mirada en el, como si quisiera confirmar que sus palabras les hubieran llegado, la mirada de Kakashi solo confirmo sus sospechas._

 _"Mi nombre me lo dieron por el color del pelo de mi padre, creo"._

 _¿Cómo puede ser? K_ akashi con sus ojos cerrados no podía creerlo, si bien pensaba que era una estupidez, algo dentro de sí le decía que no debía dejarlo pasar, fácilmente podía llamar a los guardias y que retiraran a la niña para que luego fuera llevada al departamento de investigación de Konoha, pero pensaba que era una idea muy radical para con una chica que aparentemente iban con las manos desnudas.

La idea de que fuera su hija le preocupaba pero lo que realmente le inquietaba era la posibilidad de que fuera hija de Rin, obviamente que al ver esos tatuajes, lo relaciono, pero eso no era todo, su rostro y expresiones eran tantas como para decir que era solo una coincidencia. Para empezar si ese fuera el caso su edad ya superaría los veinte años cosa que no concordaba con lo visto, lo que le hacía preguntarse algo aun más ambiguo, ¿Quien era ella?

Dentro de su imaginario surgieron ideas bastantes descabelladas:

¿Un plan estúpidamente bien organizado para distraer su atención mientras atacan la aldea? No, nadie utilizaría a una niña para llamar la atención del Hokage para luego atacar la aldea sabiéndose que esta Naruto, el ninja más poderoso en la misma protegiéndola, nadie es tan tonto, no después de la guerra.

¿Algún experimento de Orochimaru al mezclar genes suyos con los de la difunta Rin? Con que fin, es sabido que Orochimaru realizaba experimentos genéticos en fetos humanos, Tenzo era un ejemplo, pero siempre con sus volteados motivos de investigación, que ganaría al mezclar los genes suyos con los de una vieja compañera de equipo, ambos no venían de un clan de renombre ni tenían en su linaje algún Kekkei Genkai que pudiera servir así que no tiene sentido.

Su mente diluyo aun más ¿quizá un Genjutsu de alto calibre, al nivel del Izanagi, para hacerle creer esto? puede ser, estaba al tanto del poder que traía consigo este Jutsu que utilizaba los elementos yin y yang, pero las condiciones para hacerlo eran difíciles, para no decir imposible, algunos años atrás con la ayuda de Sasuke, algunos Hyuga y otros expertos en ilusiones y Dojutsus realizaron un informe en donde describieron y definieron las técnicas que se podían adquirir y utilizar con los ojos provenientes de un Kekkei Genkai, con el fin de prevenir algún ataque por parte de usuarios. Ya sabían el potencial que tenían las técnicas que procedieran del Sharingan, Obito, Madara y Kaguya lo dejaron muy claro en la cuarta gran guerra ninja, y por parte del Byakugan, lo supieron cuando un usuario descendiente del hermano de Rikudo Sennin intento destruir la tierra usando partes de la luna como meteoritos hace cuatro años.

De todos modos, era imposible que alguien usara Izanagi porque prácticamente los últimos Sharingan existentes se encuentran en Sasuke y potencialmente en su pequeña hija y aunque supo del rumor de que en la matanza Uchiha orquestada por Itachi, la mitad de los cuerpos hallados se encontraban con sus cavidades orbitarias vacías, se pensó que fue hecho por Raíz en un intento de que el Dojutsu Uchiha no se filtrara a otras aldeas aprovechándose de la situación y que debido a la cantidad de cuerpos no pudieron terminar sin que el resto de la aldea notara. Aunque algo tenia de cierto al conocerse los experimentos que realizo Orochimaru con Danzo, así que no, era posible pero con muy pocas posibilidades, usando el mismo contraargumento que antes, para que usar un Jutsu que como precio pierdes tu ojo con el solo fin de engañar al autoproclamado Hokage mas débil, no tenia lógica, no podía verlo.

Cuando abrió sus ojos la niña seguía ahí, sentada mirándolo con la misma sonrisa calmada de antes, _"si que se parecen, esta chica y ella"_ frotando sus ojos con las yemas de su dedo índice y pulgar y no olvidando lo último que dijo acerca de su nombre, fingió no haber escuchado a su secretaria antes y pregunto nerviosamente porque ya sabía la respuesta _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

Haciendo una mueca infantil la niña exclamo " _que pesado, con solo ver tu pelo y el mío basta para saberlo, me dejas hablando sola mientras te pones a pensar en puras basuras apuesto a que pensabas en los libros sucios de Ero-sennin, esos que guardas en el respaldo de tu cama como siempre"_

C-como lo sabe, como sabe eso, antes de que pudiera decir algo, la joven mirándolo con cierta molestia, suspiro y enuncio _"escucha, mi nombre es Shiro… Hatake Shiro, así son las cosas, para demostrarlo diré algo que solo alguien cercano a ti sabe._ Asombrado Kakashi casi instintivamente le siguió el juego _"¿Qué cosa?_ Shiro con una mirada de sabionda le dijo " _se bien que escondes debajo de tu mascara_ " en un segundo se acerco al lado de Kakashi y susurro a su oído _" bajo tu mascara hay… jeje"_ El pobre no supo cómo reaccionar.


End file.
